Et toute la ville en parle
by Petitchaton
Summary: Draco a quitté Harry et Harry se meurt sans lui. La presse s’est emparée de leur rupture et tout le monde sait que le Survivant ne se remet pas et que Malfoy se perd dans les bras d'une femme...


**Et toute la ville en parle**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance,

**RATING :** M (relations sexuelles décrites)

**RESUME :** Draco a quitté Harry sans un mot, sans une explication et Harry se meurt sans lui. Mais Draco ne le sait pas. Ou plutôt, Draco n'est pas censé le savoir mais comme la presse s'est emparée de leur rupture, tout le monde sait que le Survivant ne se remet pas du départ de son conjoint alors que ce-dernier l'oublie dans les bras d'une ravissante jeune femme (POV Harry).

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône _**précédente**_ pour partir.

**NOTE :** Vif d'Or est ma bêta comme toujours !

**OooooooooO**

Je suis assis dans cet appartement que nous avons partagé pendant cinq ans. Cinq ans de vie commune que tu as balayés d'un simple geste de la main et d'un sourire d'excuse. Cinq années merveilleuses pendant lesquelles j'ai cru que je pourrais oublier la guerre et les morts à tes côtés. Mais tu es parti et je me retrouve seul entre ces quatre murs trop grands et trop vides sans toi. Je suis seul dans cet endroit où nous avons été heureux à deux et chaque meuble me rappelle notre bonheur passé

Je me lève en titubant pour me diriger vers le salon afin de m'allonger un peu. Je m'effondre sur le canapé le plus proche de la cuisine alors qu'un vertige terrible me prend au point que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. J'ai bu plus que de raison aujourd'hui. J'ai bu pour oublier ton départ. J'ai bu pour effacer de ma mémoire tes valises posées dans le couloir. J'ai bu pour sortir de mon esprit ton sourire amoureux et ton regard tendre.

On était si heureux…

Et notre bonheur dérangeait. Après tout, nous étions deux hommes et les hommes ne sont pas censés s'aimer comme nous le faisions. Mes amis disaient que j'aurais du avoir honte. Honte de toi qui n'était qu'un fils à papa trop lâche pour assumer son choix de suivre Voldemort. Honte de tes mains d'assassin posées sur moi. Honte de désirer ton corps qui était loin d'être androgyne. Honte de vouloir porter ton nom synonyme de mangemorisme pour la communauté sorcière.

Mais tout cela n'avait guère d'importance quand nous étions ensemble. Peu importait ce que les autres pensaient puisqu'on s'aimait. Il avait fallu que je me batte pendant trois ans par imposer notre relation et mon choix de t'épouser malgré les lois sorcières qui interdisaient l'union de personnes de même sexe. En pensant à cela, je pose mon regard embrumé de larmes sur ma main qui ne porte aucune alliance finalement. Cinq ans à toujours devoir me justifier. Cinq ans à essayer d'expliquer l'inexplicable qui nous avait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cinq ans dont tu as tourné la page un matin sans me dire pourquoi.

Je me redresse un peu pour me pencher vers la table basse qui trône au milieu de la pièce et j'attrape d'une main tremblante un des magazines qui traînent dessus. Tu es en couverture et je caresse du bout des doigts ton visage angélique alors qu'une larme vient s'échouer sur le papier glacé. Je me souviens tout à coup que j'ai bu pour oublier que tu m'as déjà remplacé après trois mois seulement de séparation. J'ai bu pour effacer de mon esprit que tu m'as remplacé par une _**femme**_.

Il paraît que tu sors avec elle depuis au moins dix jours et que tu l'as emmené dans tous les lieux que l'on fréquentait ensemble. Et chaque jour, depuis plus d'une semaine, tu fais la _**Une**_ de tous les quotidiens et cela me poignarde le cœur à chaque fois que je vois ton sourire sur un de ces torchons. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces choses qu'on s'était promis de réaliser et qu'on ne fera jamais puisque tu es parti sans me donner la moindre explication.

J'essuie rapidement mes yeux avant de reporter mon attention sur la couverture du magazine que je tiens en main. La photo te représente dans un grand restaurant londonien où nous avions nos habitudes et tu es en compagnie de cette inconnue dont tout le monde connaît le nom aujourd'hui grâce à votre relation. J'admire un instant le tableau parfait que vous formez ensemble.

Je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir une classe hors du commun et une culture générale impressionnante pour te plaire. Tout ce que moi, je n'ai pas et que je n'aurais jamais sans doute comme tu ne cessais de me le reprocher sur les fins de notre relation. Je souris tristement quand je me rappelle qu'au début, c'était justement ces imperfections qu'on appréciait chez l'autre.

J'aimais ton côté sophistiqué et tes manières de noble prince qui m'impressionnaient toujours. Tu adorais mon naturel et ma naïveté qui me faisait souvent parler à tord et à travers contrairement à toi qui préparais à l'avance chaque mot que tu allais dire en public. Nous étions si différents, si opposés à tous les points de vue. Tout le monde disait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas à cause de ces différences justement.

Et ils avaient raison.

Les défauts que l'on pardonnait inconsciemment à l'autre sont rapidement devenus des sujets de discorde et de disputes de plus en plus violentes. Tu ne supportais plus mon désordre et mon côté toujours négligé même quand on sortait dans une soirée mondaine. Je ne tolérais plus ton perfectionnisme horripilant qui te poussait à tout planifier dans notre vie et le fait que tes preuves d'affections soient juste limitées à un lit et à du sexe alors qu'en public, tu ne me tenais même pas la main. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point tu étais exigeant sur le plan physique. Au point que parfois, je pensais que tu étais avec moi rien que pour mon corps.

Un nouveau soupir m'échappe lorsque je la regarde te sourire tendrement sur la photo alors que vos doigts sont mêlés discrètement. Elle s'appelle Helena Delacroix et elle est âgée de 25 ans. Elle est d'origine française et elle a fait ses études à Beauxbâtons avant de commencer une formation d'avocat international qui la conduite à s'installer à Londres, il y a quelques mois de cela. Aujourd'hui, elle travaille pour Seamus Finingan qui ne tarit pas d'éloges sur elle et sur ses capacités à défendre n'importe quel client.

Elle a de magnifiques cheveux noirs qui retombent en boucles gracieuses jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle possède un regard vert envoutant d'après tous ceux qui ont eu la chance de la rencontrer. Elle a aussi une peau halée sans aucune imperfection et ses lèvres sont d'un rose soutenu plutôt étonnant. Elle est mince et petite de taille mais tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'elle a une plastique irréprochable.

Au point de vue caractère, elle semble être parfaite également. Douce, gentille, attentionnée et soumise, elle charme les hommes et les femmes rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais d'elle grâce aux journaux et à quelques amis hauts placés qui la connaissent de vue ou de réputation. Et le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je la regarde, c'est perfection. Oui, elle est parfaite pour toi. De plus, tu es un homme et elle est une femme donc votre histoire est normale et tout le monde aime la normalité.

J'ouvre le magazine et je le feuillette m'attardant parfois à lire quelques lignes d'un article jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur le papier qui te concerne. Une fois de plus, je me demande si c'est pour cela que tu es parti un matin sans rien me dire d'autres que quelques excuses qui m'ont fait plus de mal que de bien. De toute façon, il faudrait être fou pour aimer se retrouver constamment en couverture des magazines et je suis sûr que cela t'a lassé avec le temps même si au début, c'était plutôt amusant de lire ce qu'ils osaient écrire comme calomnie sur toi ou sur notre couple si peu conventionnel.

Moi, j'ai été obligé d'apprendre à vivre avec cette célébrité qui fait que ma vie est étalée aux yeux des sorciers qui se permettent de me juger ou de choisir ce qui est le mieux pour moi alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. Depuis que j'ai onze ans, je n'ai plus eu droit à une vie privée et toi qui avais si souvent recherché la gloire et la renommée, tu as vite été excédé par ces journalistes qui épiaient le moindre de tes faits et gestes pour les rapporter dans les journaux. Tu ne supportais pas non plus leur curiosité par rapport à notre couple et les questions déplacées qu'on nous posait.

Et voilà que même en étant séparé, j'arrive encore à te pourrir l'existence à cause de la presse qui profite de notre rupture pour salir ton nom. Tu es encore sous les feux de la rampe pour le moment mais dans quelques mois, ils t'auront oublié et tu pourras reprendre l'existence tranquille que tu avais avant. Tu pourras t'amuser en lisant les articles qui continueront à être publiés sur moi et tu effaceras de ta mémoire cette partie de ta vie où tu auras fait la _**Une**_ des journaux parce qu'on était ensemble.

Alors que moi…

Moi, je serais toujours ici dans cet appartement trop grand avec une foule de souvenirs que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Moi, je serais encore seul en train d'essayer de me trouver une nouvelle raison d'exister. Je serais occupé à boire pour ne plus me rappeler que tu m'as rendu heureux pendant cinq années merveilleuses qui ont passées beaucoup trop vite. Moi, je serais encore en train de me demander ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me quittes malgré tout l'amour que je te porte.

Je commence à parcourir l'article et je grimace de temps en temps face aux inepties qu'ils ont écrites sur notre compte. Mon cœur se serre davantage quand je lis la partie qui est réservée à notre histoire d'amour qu'ils ont résumée en quelques mots dépourvus de beauté et de tendresse. Comme s'ils pouvaient savoir le lien qui nous a unis pendant sept ans ! Un lien que personne n'a voulu comprendre et accepter. Je poursuis ma lecture et j'en arrive au paragraphe qui parle de ta dernière conquête et des circonstances de votre rencontre.

D'après eux, il est encore trop tôt pour parler de relation amoureuse entre vous. Néanmoins, elle est plus qu'une amie et je suis d'accord sur ce point. Il suffit de voir comment tu lui souris sur la photographie pour en être convaincu. Dire qu'avant, ce sourire n'était adressé qu'à moi et à personne d'autre. Je finis par fixer mon regard sur la cheminée pour oublier la douleur qui me traverse le cœur à cette pensée. J'essaie aussi d'ignorer les larmes qui glissent sur mon visage depuis quelques minutes.

Je quitte le salon pour aller dans la salle de bain où je prends une longue douche brûlante avant d'aller m'allonger en pyjama dans la chambre d'amis. Je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil dans le lit que nous partagions avant. Je passe donc mes nuits ici où je n'ai aucun souvenir de nous en train de faire l'amour passionnément contrairement aux autres pièces de l'appartement. Avec un sourire crispé, je me souviens de ton appétit insatiable et j'étouffe un sanglot plus fort que les autres dans l'oreiller.

Je n'arrive pas à accepter que cette femme soit en train de prendre la place qui avant m'était réservée dans ton cœur et je me demande soudain avec masochisme si tu as couché avec elle. Je me demande si tu as déjà parcouru de tes mains agiles et expertes son corps et si elle a su te donner autant de plaisir que moi. Je me demande si tu as aimé toucher ses seins alors que cela faisait des années que tu n'avais pas caressé une autre personne que moi. Ou peut-être que tu n'as toujours pas passé cet étape avec elle.

Après tout, vous n'êtes pas un couple. Quoique cela ne t'a pas empêché de baiser avec pleins de personnes différentes depuis trois mois allant jusqu'à cumuler plusieurs histoires en même temps. Et maintenant que j'y repense, c'était toujours des femmes. Il fallait sans doute que tu compenses sept années d'homosexualité et que tu rattrapes la main avec la gent féminine avant de te lancer dans une relation hétérosexuelle sérieuse.

Et puis, elle n'a pas l'air pressée de devenir ta maîtresse. Elle doit sans doute aimer la place qu'elle occupe pour le moment. Une place à laquelle j'ai eu droit moi aussi pendant six longs mois avant que je n'accepte finalement de t'appartenir charnellement. Une place que je me croyais éternellement acquise mais c'était avant…Avant les mots qui blessent et qui font pleurer en secret. Avant les cris qui font saigner l'âme et qui font dire des choses que l'on ne pense pas. Avant les silences et les regards fuyants. Avant les soirées passées à t'attendre pour rien.

Avant ton départ, tout simplement.

La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu n'es pas parti à cause du fait que tu t'étais lassé de mon corps. Non, tu continuais à réclamer ton _**dû**_ comme tu te plaisais à dire même après une dispute. Et c'était moi qui me refusais à toi m'attirant encore plus tes foudres. C'est ainsi que tu as commencé à sortir le soir pour ne rentrer qu'au petit matin. Je ne crois pas pour autant que tu m'ais trompé contrairement à ce qu'a affirmé la presse dès qu'elle a découvert que tu m'abandonnais la nuit pour aller t'amuser en discothèque.

Je pense plutôt que tu voulais être loin de moi et puis, tu me faisais ainsi payer chèrement mon refus de te donner mon corps. Au début, je finissais par te céder après quelques nuits passées seul dans notre lit même si je me dégouttais de coucher avec toi alors que j'étais en colère. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à te tenir de plus en plus longtemps tête et les choses ont empirés jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par faire chambre à part. Tu as mis un terme à cette histoire en me quittant. Et comme tous les soirs depuis trois mois, je m'endors en pleurant.

**OooooooooO**

Je suis en train de manger une crème glacée chez Fortarôme écoutant d'une oreille plus que distraite Hermione qui m'énonce tous les méfaits de l'alcool combiné à un manque flagrant de nourriture. Je crois qu'elle est arrivée à son passage préféré où elle m'apprend, à mon plus grand étonnement, que je suis sans doute anorexique. Cela m'arrache un rictus moqueur quand je pense que je le suis depuis mes quinze ans et qu'elle ne m'apprend donc rien de nouveau.

A la fin de la guerre, tu m'avais payé une thérapie chez un psycomage qui m'avait aidé à me libérer de mon sentiment de culpabilité. Néanmoins, il m'avait prévenu que c'était un mal dont je ne guérirais jamais complètement. D'après lui, il était plus que probable qu'au premier problème trop dur à surmonter, je retomberais dans le cercle vicieux de la privation de nourriture. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé quand tu m'as quitté. Les dix kilos que j'avais pris difficilement en vivant avec toi se sont envolés en fumée et je continue à maigrir un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais cela n'a plus aucune importance.

Tu n'es plus là alors pourquoi me battre ? Pourquoi m'accrocher à cette vie qui a perdu sa saveur avec ton départ ? C'est vrai que l'on se disputait souvent mais nous étions comme n'importe quel couple qui a ses hauts et ses bas. Sauf que nos querelles faisaient la couverture de la presse à scandale qui se faisait un plaisir de nous rappeler que notre relation était vouée à l'échec et que nos mésententes prouvaient amplement qu'ils avaient raison d'affirmer cela.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre cette forme de punition que je m'inflige pour ne pas avoir été capable de te retenir. J'aurais peut-être du te dire quelque chose au lieu de simplement te regarder prendre tes sacs sans réagir. Peut-être aurais-tu aimé que je t'empêche de partir. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du t'interdire l'accès de mon lit pendant trois mois. Mais je ne supportais plus nos disputes ni ton adoration uniquement adressée à mon corps. Je voulais être autre chose qu'un objet entre tes mains. Je désirais seulement retrouver la passion du début qui s'était essoufflée avec le quotidien.

Je détourne le regard quand Hermione insiste lourdement pour m'ausculter ce que je refuse obstinément malgré ses suppliques. J'ai trop peur de lui montrer à quel point je suis maigre. Je voudrais juste qu'on me laisse crever en paix. Je voudrais que la communauté sorcière oublie mon existence. J'aimerais disparaître de la surface de la terre pour partir vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais pas parti et où l'on serait encore heureux. Ils ont réussi à nous séparer alors pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas tranquille maintenant ?

J'entends vaguement Ron arriver avec Ginny et nous quittons le glacier pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui nous attend au _Chaudron Baveur_. Dean a organisé une sortie entre anciens Griffondors et je me sens déjà sur le point de défaillir à l'idée de devoir rester toute la journée avec eux. Ils sont très gentils mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que j'éprouve. Pour eux, le fait que tu m'ais quitté est la preuve ultime que tu n'es qu'un connard de Serpentard qui ne mérite pas de considération et de respect.

Nous déambulons dans les rues bondées et de temps à autres, j'entends crépiter le flash d'un appareil photo sur mon passage. Des souvenirs m'envahissent de nouveau alors que je parcoure le _Chemin de Traverse_ et je me souviens de ton impertinence et de ta verve acide lorsqu'un journaliste osait nous déranger pendant nos achats. Je ne sais même plus le nombre de fois où tu t'es battu avec eux leur lançant férocement des sorts pour m'avoir vexé ou peiné à cause de leurs propos. Et ces souvenirs m'arrachent un sourire triste.

Soudain, mon regard est attiré par une librairie dont la vitrine est remplie de magazines me représentant seul ou dans tes bras. Hermione referme sa main sur mon bras pour m'empêcher d'avancer me murmurant que cela me fera plus de mal que de bien. Je la repousse doucement et je m'avance jusqu'à la devanture sentant mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je parcoure des yeux les titres des quotidiens et une larme glisse le long de mon visage quand je lis leur mépris concernant notre amour. Cette cruauté n'est pas nouvelle mais avant je savais y faire face parce que tu étais à mes côtés tandis que maintenant, je suis seul pour assumer ces insultes.

Peu à peu, la colère remplace la tristesse. De quel droit, nous jugent-ils ? Comment peuvent-ils s'emparer de notre rupture de cette façon pour la tourner en un mélodrame pathétique qui ne nous ressemble pas ? Comment osent-ils prétendre que je n'étais qu'un jouet entre tes doigts ? Comment ont-ils le culot d'écrire que je t'ai seulement servi à redorer ton nom que la guerre avait impitoyablement sali ? Ils ne savent rien de nous ! Ils ne devinent pas l'amour qui nous a liés pendant sept ans !

Rageusement, j'empoigne un des magazines pour l'ouvrir à la page qui nous est consacrée et je sens ma haine augmenter d'un cran supplémentaire. Mes paupières se ferment douloureusement face à ces mots qui ne sont que des mensonges. On s'aimait ! On s'aimait réellement même si nous étions différents et eux, ils n'ont jamais voulu croire en cet amour. Eux, tout ce qu'ils ont vu, c'est que notre relation était restée secrète pendant deux ans. Eux, ils ont interprété cela comme de la honte de ma part mais ce n'est pas la vérité !

Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi et à aucun moment, je n'ai hésité à dire que j'étais homosexuel et fier de l'être. Seulement, il y avait la guerre dehors et l'intolérance qui gangrénait la communauté magique. Les sorciers étaient devenus incapables de croire en l'amour et ils ne voulaient plus faire confiance à personne. Alors, on a décidé de se cacher jusqu'à ce que les choses s'améliorent. De plus, j'étais le _Survivant_ et toi, un fugitif recherché par les aurors pour le meurtre du professeur Dumbledore.

C'était Remus qui t'avait retrouvé mourant de faim et de froid sous un pont avec des sans-abris. Il t'avait ramené au quartier général de l'Ordre où tu avais été interrogé jusqu'à ce que je témoigne en ta faveur en précisant que tu étais prêt à accepter de suivre le professeur Dumbledore lorsque Rogue était arrivé et l'avait tué à ta place. Suite à cette intervention de ma part en ta faveur, nos disputes avaient cessé pour laisser place à une froide indifférence. Puis une courtoisie affable s'était installée entre nous avant de se transformer en une franche amitié.

Et un jour, tu m'avais proposé de sortir avec toi.

Je n'étais pas gay à l'origine et tu ne m'attirais pas. J'étais amoureux de Ginny à l'époque même si je l'avais quittée pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Mais tu m'avais convaincu en me disant que ce n'était qu'un jeu comme un autre. Et nous avions joué jusqu'à nous brûler les doigts. D'abord, ce n'était rien que des baisers lorsque nous étions seuls. Ensuite, ce furent les caresses et les douches communes. Et une nuit, après six mois de cette étrange relation, tu m'avais appris l'amour.

Tu n'avais jamais eu de relation homosexuelle avant et j'étais encore vierge. Notre première fois avait été maladroite et bâclée mais cela avait été quand même merveilleux. Et dans le feu de la passion, alors que tu me possédais, tu m'avais avoué ton plus précieux secret dans un murmure à peine audible. Tu m'avais dit les trois plus beaux mots qui existent sur terre quand ils sont réunis dans la même phrase. Tu m'avais chuchoté au creux de l'oreille que tu m'aimais.

Après cette nuit-là, j'avais rompu effrayé par la tournure que prenait notre jeu. Je t'avais rejeté le plus loin possible pour me convaincre que tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous n'était qu'une terrible erreur. Je voulais surtout croire que je n'éprouvais rien pour toi. J'avais tenu un mois sans t'adresser la parole et un soir de solitude, je t'avais rejoint dans ta chambre. Nous avions fait l'amour pour la seconde fois et j'avais compris que j'étais gay. J'aimais trop la sensation de ton corps enfoncé dans le mien pour être hétéro. Et lorsque tu avais atteint l'orgasme, tu m'avais de nouveau déclaré ton amour.

J'étais parti sans rien te répondre. Le lendemain, j'implorais ton pardon pour la lâcheté dont je faisais preuve face à tes sentiments. Tu m'avais simplement souri. Nous avions commencé à sortir réellement ensemble à partir de ce moment-là mais nous avions gardé secret cet amour jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. J'avais un combat à mener et toi, une réputation à racheter. Et puis, j'avais peur que Tom t'utilise pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en danger.

C'est moi qui avais annoncé officiellement notre relation à la communauté sorcière ainsi qu'à mes amis après la fin de la guerre. La nouvelle fut très mal accueillie des deux côtés et tandis que je croyais être soutenu par mes proches, je me suis retrouvé seul pour mener ce combat. Je leur en ai beaucoup voulu au départ mais tu m'as convaincu de ne pas leur tourner le dos. Mais la vérité, c'est que je me moquais éperdument d'eux et de leur opinion. J'étais stupide. J'étais jeune. Je ne voulais pas écouter ceux qui disaient que tu finirais par me briser le cœur.

J'étais amoureux tout simplement.

Cette merveilleuse histoire, personne ne l'a jamais entendue. Personne n'a jamais su que pendant plus de deux ans, tu m'as aimé sans rien recevoir en retour. Tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments dans un moment d'égarement et je n'avais pas répondu cette nuit-là ni les suivantes. Je t'avais dit ces trois mots seulement lorsque je t'avais demandé d'emménager avec moi et tu avais eu l'air si heureux à ce moment-là que j'avais cru notre amour éternel. Mais je m'étais trompé apparemment.

Doucement, le magazine s'échappe de mes mains pour tomber sur le sol dans un bruit de papier froissé alors que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. J'ai si mal au cœur que j'aimerais mourir pour ne plus jamais éprouver cette sensation de vide au creux de mon corps. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute en sentant un corps se presser étroitement contre le mien. Un léger parfum de lilas envahit mes narines et je fais volte face pour m'effondrer dans les bras accueillants d'Hermione.

Dire que pour toi, j'étais prêt à leur tourner le dos. Et aujourd'hui s'ils n'étaient pas là, cela ferait longtemps que je me serais tiré une balle dans la tête. Mais ils me soutiennent de leur mieux même s'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi ton départ m'a autant détruit. Pourtant, c'est simple. Sans toi, je ne suis rien et là où tu n'es pas, je n'existe plus. Tu es l'air que je respire et l'eau qui me désaltère. Tu es ma seule et unique raison de vivre.

Je sanglote contre l'épaule de ma meilleure amie qui resserre son étreinte sur moi en me murmurant des paroles apaisantes. J'entends vaguement le crépitement familier des appareils photos alors que Ron tente d'éloigner les journalistes et les curieux qui se sont amassés autour de nous. Je sais déjà que je ferais la Une de tous les quotidiens demain matin. Et mes larmes redoublent quand je t'imagine en train de sourire en lisant un des articles qui me décrira comme une pauvre victime de l'amour.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je m'en veux d'avoir cédé en public en sachant que je serais forcément surpris par un groupe de journalistes avides de potins. Mais si je suis honnête avec moi-même, c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Oui, j'avais envie de me donner en spectacle parce que j'aimerais que tu saches le mal que tu me fais. Et comme il m'est impossible de te joindre par les méthodes sorcières habituelles de communication, j'ai décidé de t'adresser ce message par le biais de la presse.

Tu n'es même pas venu me rendre une seule visite depuis notre séparation officielle et tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres qui te proposaient de devenir mon ami. Je préfère encore me contenter de ce sentiment fade plutôt que d'avoir à supporter de nouveau ta haine. Mais tu sembles avoir décidé de m'infliger une douleur bien pire. Tu es juste devenu royalement indifférent à tout ce qui me concerne et tu sembles faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien eu entre nous. Et je pleure deux fois plus à cette idée…

**OooooooooO**

La porte de l'appartement se referme derrière moi avec un claquement sonore et je me retrouve plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. J'ai eu un mal de chien à me débarrasser des journalistes qui souhaitaient m'interviewer pour connaître la raison de mes larmes. Finalement, mes amis ont réussi à me sortir de là sans trop de difficulté et j'ai passé le reste de la journée avec eux en essayant de cacher ma tristesse sous de faux sourires rassurants.

Je me sens fatigué de cette comédie que je joue depuis trois longs mois. Fatigué de faire semblant d'être heureux lorsqu'ils sont là alors que la vérité est tout autre. Fatigué de porter ce masque pour dissimuler la plaie béante de mon cœur. Fatigué de garder la tête haute alors que je rêve chaque nuit de mettre un terme à cette vie qui n'en est plus une. Je me sens soudain énervé lorsque je repense aux nombreuses fois où j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours.

Mes yeux se posent sur mes poignets à cette idée et je constate avec amertume qu'ils ne portent pas de cicatrise. Je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à passer à l'acte et pourtant, ce serait si simple de me trancher les veines et de tout oublier lorsque mon sang abandonnera mon corps. Oui, la mort est une solution à mon problème mais je suis bien trop lâche pour le mettre en pratique.

J'empoigne un vase de porcelaine que j'envois contre le mur qui me fait face. Je m'en veux tellement ! Je me hais pour être devenu aussi pathétique depuis que tu m'as quitté. Je n'arrive pas à me relever et je m'en veux pour être si misérable sans toi. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, je laisse sortir la colère qui gronde en moi. Je lance tout par terre, retournant sans ménagement les meubles, arrachant les tableaux qui décorent les murs, piétinant les bibelots auxquels tu tenais tellement.

Et alors que je détruis tout ce qui me tombe sous la main, je te maudis jusqu'à la centième génération pour le mal que tu me fais. J'aimerais tant te haïr comme je me déteste pour être si pitoyablement accroché à ta personne. Soudain, je me mets à trembler avant de m'effondrer sur le sol en sanglotant. Jai si mal que je crois que je vais devenir fou. Je pleure pendant de longues minutes avant de me relever en essuyant mes larmes d'un geste rageur. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain où je me lave avant de m'habiller. J'ai besoin de sortir et d'oublier tout cela pendant une soirée.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouve dans la discothèque la plus en vue de Londres et je me dirige d'un pas tremblant vers la piste de danse que je contourne pour atteindre le bar. Je commande un whisky _Pur Feu_ et je descends mon verre cul sec sous le regard étonné du serveur. J'en bois un deuxième tandis que mes yeux se posent sur un magazine qui traîne parmi les verres sales. Je présume que c'est le barman qui le feuillette quand il a un peu de temps entre deux commandes. Je ricane lorsque je pense à ce qui est inscrit sur ce torchon comme sur beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

Il paraît qu'elle a su te donner une nouvelle identité qui correspond mieux à ta véritable personnalité qui avait été étouffée lorsque tu vivais avec moi. Après tout, tu sortais dans des endroits peu recommandables pour un Sang Pur de ta qualité et tu te mêlais parfois aux Moldus pour me faire plaisir. Il paraît que je t'empêchais d'être toi et que je te forçais à faire des choses qu'une personne de ta condition n'avait pas à réaliser. Bref, je te contraignais à être ce que tu n'étais pas et je profitais de tes sentiments me concernant.

Il paraît qu'elle est douce aussi et qu'on vous a surpris en train de vous promener main dans la main sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ pas plus tard qu'hier. Il paraît qu'elle est gentille avec toi qui a un passé si lourd à porter. En bref, elle t'apporte ce que je n'ai jamais su te donner car j'étais un homme. On murmure qu'elle est un beau parti et la pureté de son sang n'est pas à discuter. On chuchote qu'elle ferait une parfaite madame Malfoy et qu'un héritier viendrait bénir sans aucun doute cette union.

Mais le pire, c'est que tu sembles t'habituer à elle et à sa douceur. Tu sembles aimer vos rendez-vous plus que tu ne le devrais. Je crois que le plus dur pour moi, c'est que tu as l'air de m'avoir oublié à cause d'elle. Si avant, j'avais encore un espoir de te récupérer, je l'ai perdu à partir du moment où elle est entrée dans ta vie pour ne plus en sortir. Et je t'imagine au restaurant avec elle alors que moi, je suis ici en train de me saouler. Je te vois presque prendre sa main fine entre les tiennes et mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

Après, j'ai à peine conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je sais juste que je bois beaucoup de whisky _Pur Feu_ jusqu'à ne plus savoir mon nom et le tien par la même occasion. Et puis, je vois une jeune femme s'approcher pour entamer une conversation. Sa voix est douce et caressante et je me surprends à la trouver jolie. Je sens la caresse de ses longs cheveux noirs sur ma peau et ses lèvres ont un goût sucré alors que je ferme la porte de l'appartement sur nous. Et puis, c'est le trou noir…

**OooooooooO**

Je me réveille avec la plus mémorable gueule de bois de ma vie et je sursaute quand des bras s'enroulent étroitement autour de ma taille dénudée. Je me retourne lentement, étonné de sentir une autre présence dans le lit et deux choses me sautent immédiatement aux yeux. Premièrement, je ne suis pas dans la chambre d'amis mais dans la chambre principale ou je n'étais pas venu dormir depuis ton départ. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas seul et le corps qui est allongé à côté du mien est incontestablement celui d'une femme.

Je soupire profondément me demandant ce qui m'a pris de ramener une inconnue mais quand l'inconnue en question me fait face, je me rends brutalement compte qu'elle ne m'est justement pas du tout étrangère. Je reste d'abord paralysé sous le choc de ces retrouvailles imprévues avant de me rappeler que je suis un être humain capable de parler et que des salutations accompagnées de quelques excuses ne seraient peut-être pas de trop par rapport à mon état de la veille.

« - Salut, Cho. Co…Comment vas-tu ? »

Cho Chang se redresse gracieusement sur le matelas me révélant son corps toujours revêtu de sa courte robe de soie noire et je suis passablement rassuré de savoir que l'on n'a probablement pas couché ensemble. Elle me sourit doucement avant de me serrer dans ses bras et après une seconde d'hésitation, je lui retourne son étreinte. Cela fait des années que l'on ne s'est plus vu et je suis heureux de la revoir même si nous n'avons jamais été amis. Je finis par la repousser et elle prend alors la parole.

« - Ca va très bien, Harry. Je voudrais te remercier pour ton hospitalité. Tu t'es montré très compréhensif hier quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais nulle part où aller. »

Je fronce les sourcils me rendant compte que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir discuté avec elle. Je lui propose donc de se doucher chacun à son tour et puis, nous pourrons sortir déjeuner quelque part vu qu'il est 12h30. Elle accepte et une demi-heure plus tard, nous transplanons au _Coquillage_ qui est un restaurant français installé sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités d'usage, j'ose enfin lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis notre réveil.

« - Hier, on a…ou pas ? »

Elle éclate de rire en me voyant rougir et je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassuré ou inquiet par son hilarité. Elle rejette gracieusement ses longues mèches noires par-dessus ses épaules fines et je me souviens qu'il fut un temps, je croyais être amoureux d'elle. Mais c'était avant Ginny et surtout avant la découverte de mon homosexualité dont je ne doute plus aujourd'hui. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas pour autant de la trouver resplendissante de beauté.

« - Ne t'inquiète, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous à part un baiser. Mais tu étais complètement ivre et tu m'as pris pour Draco. Je t'ai gentiment repoussé et je t'ai mis au lit. Puis je me suis dit que j'allais te veiller mais j'ai du m'endormir. »

Je sens mon visage se crisper au fur et à mesure qu'elle me raconte ce qui s'est passé hier. Je soupire lorsque je me rends compte que même complètement ivre, je continue à penser à toi. Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur la mienne et je relève la tête à ce contact imprévu pour plonger mon regard brouillé de larmes dans deux grands yeux noirs remplis de compassion et de tendresse.

« - Je suis au courant de votre séparation, tous les journaux en ont parlé. Je sais ce que tu vis. Moi aussi, je viens de rompre après quatre ans de vie commune et c'est pour ça que je suis de retour à Londres. »

Je suis étonné lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle ne me juge pas. Elle n'a même pas relevé le fait que nous étions deux hommes et que nous n'aurions tout simplement jamais du nous mettre ensemble. Je suis touché par sa sollicitude et je me surprends à tout lui déballer. Je lui parle de ton absence qui me ronge. Je lui avoue ton silence qui me tue. Je finis par lui parler de l'autre, de celle qui est en train de me remplacer. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai enfin l'impression que quelqu'un me comprend.

Nous passons la journée ensemble et je l'invite ensuite à habiter la chambre d'ami jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve un appartement dans la capitale. Elle est réticente au début mais je la convaincs en lui disant que la solitude me fait peur depuis ton départ et le soir même, je me retrouve avec une locataire. Les jours passent et entre deux sorties, je continue à lire la presse pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Les journaux parlent de plus en plus de ton couple avec cette Helena qui t'accompagne partout.

Je lis entre les lignes qu'elle s'est installée dans ta vie et que cela ne semble pas te déranger. Pourtant, il est dit également que tu ne cherchais pas l'amour quand tu l'as rencontré. Cela s'est fait naturellement sans que tu l'ais voulu ou recherché. A les écouter, tu n'as pas eu le choix. Les choses se sont justes imposées et ils parlent de projet de mariage. Cela m'arrache un sourire quand je pense que tu as refusé de devenir mon époux sous prétexte que deux hommes ne se marient pas ensemble.

Je regarde aussi les photos de votre couple. Je les contemple des heures durant lorsque Cho est à son travail. Et quand elle rentre, elle me console comme je le fais lorsque c'est elle qui s'effondre en repensant à son ancien compagnon. Il y a tant de tendresse entre cette fille et toi que cela me rend malade de jalousie. Elle te regarde toujours avec passion et adoration et tu semble aimer cela. Et cette douceur qu'elle te porte ressemble à un défi. Le défi de te dompter et de te passer la corde au cou.

Pour oublier cela, je sors davantage faisant de moins en moins attention aux journalistes. A tel point qu'un jour, une photo de Cho et moi fait la Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ mais cela m'indiffère. J'essaie d'oublier que tout le monde ne parle de plus que de ça autour de moi. Ils ne cachent même pas leur satisfaction de nous voir tous les deux retourner sur le droit chemin comme le disent mes propres amis.

Personne ne sait la vérité et c'est peut-être mieux comme cela. Après tout, à quoi bon m'entêter à te rester fidèle puisque tu ne reviendras jamais ? Et même si je ne sors pas avec Cho, je ne démens pas les rumeurs. Je laisse juste le doute planer me contentant de répondre invariablement que je ne ferais pas de commentaire à propos de Cho et de la relation que j'entretiens avec elle.

Je regarde froidement les journaux qui me décrivent tour à tour comme une victime ou comme un coupable. J'essaie de ne pas écouter ces voix qui ne cessent de parler de nous et de notre séparation. Je tente de ne pas voir mon visage qui s'étale partout dans la presse à scandale entraînant Cho dans un tourbillon de gloire et de popularité qu'elle n'a pas recherché. Mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre et puisque tu sembles te moquer de ce qu'on dit de notre ancien couple, je fais comme toi.

J'efface du mieux que je peux l'époque où nous étions unis pour lutter contre les insultes et les propos déplacés. J'essaie d'oublier ces soirées où tu as essuyés mes larmes lorsque leurs mots me blessaient le cœur et l'âme. Je lève fièrement le menton malgré le fait que je sois sali et jugé comme le serait un accusé devant un tribunal. Et je tiens parfaitement mon rôle et j'arrive presque à t'oublier dans la tourmente des journaux qui tentent d'avoir une photo de Cho et moi en train de nous embrasser. Le temps passe mais mon cœur ne cesse pas de saigner pour autant…

**OooooooooO**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait six mois que tu m'as quitté et je suis en train de m'ennuyer terriblement à une soirée mondaine à laquelle j'ai été convié par le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Cho a gracieusement accepté de m'accompagner en tant qu'amie et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai du dire qu'elle n'était pas ma copine et qu'on n'était pas sur le point de se marier. Pour le moment, j'ai réussi l'exploit de m'isoler sur la terrasse et je savoure le calme ambiant ainsi que la caresse de l'air sur ma peau.

Je sais que tu as été convié également mais je n'ai fait que t'apercevoir de loin et depuis, je me suis arrangé pour ne pas avoir à te saluer. Helena est là et je suis bien obligé de reconnaitre que c'est une très jolie femme. Vous formez un beau couple. Les rumeurs te concernant ont continué à pleuvoir malgré que cela fasse six mois que nous ne sommes séparés. Il parait que tu l'as couvre de cadeaux et qu'on t'a vu plus d'une fois traîner dans des bijouteries à la rechercher d'une bague qui pourrait être un anneau de fiançailles.

J'ai même appris par la presse que tu étais devenu fidèle et que tu avais cessé de sortir dans les discothèques. Depuis trois mois, on ne te connaît plus qu'une seule relation et cette relation s'appelle Helena Delacroix. Il paraît aussi que tu vas la voir sur son lieu de travail et cela me rend dingue même si je préférerais mourir que de le reconnaître. Depuis quelques semaines, je ne parle plus du tout de toi. Cho m'encourage à me trouver quelqu'un mais je ne veux plus personne dans ma vie. Tu m'as fait trop mal et j'ai besoin de temps pour me reconstruire. Le célibat me convient et puis comme je vis avec Cho, je ne suis que très rarement seul.

J'ai d'ailleurs craint au début qu'elle penserait que je voulais retenter quelque chose avec elle mais elle m'a rassuré en m'avouant qu'elle est elle-même homosexuelle. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait quitté le monde magique il y a quatre ans pour pouvoir vivre son amour sans devoir faire face aux moqueries et aux critiques. Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas ce qu'on aurait du faire. Enfin, il est trop tard pour s'inquiéter de cela. Je soupire profondément fermant les yeux en essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

« - Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici. »

Je sursaute et je fais rapidement volte face pour plonger mon regard dans le tien qui est froid et impénétrable. Tu as l'air contrarié et je ne me sens pas rassuré de me trouver seul avec toi dans un lieu isolé. Pas que tu sois assez puissant magiquement pour me faire peur mais je redoute le mal que tu es capable d'infliger à mon cœur désespérément amoureux.

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu évité ? »

Je hausse les épaules pour me donner un air indifférent et tu jettes soudain ton mégot de cigarette pour te diriger vers moi à grandes enjambées furieuses. Instinctivement, je recule d'un pas mais tu m'empoignes brusquement par le col de ma robe pour plaquer tes lèvres contre les miennes enfonçant immédiatement ta langue dans ma bouche. Je te mords de toutes mes forces et tu me relâches aussitôt pour m'asséner une gifle retentissante. Je sens que nous sommes sur le point de nous disputer et je préfère battre en retraite au lieu de t'affronter.

« - Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? »

Ta question me prend au dépourvu et je me retourne pour te regarder. Tu fixes un point dans le lointain et je suis étonné de voir de la tristesse sur tes traits habituellement inexpressifs. Je fronce les sourcils revenant vers toi en me demandant quand exactement nous avons basculé dans la quatrième dimension. Enfin, j'aimerais quand même comprendre ta question.

« - Je ne comprends pas. »

Tu fais volte face lorsque je dis cette phrase et la tristesse de tes traits cèdent la place à une colère froide que je connais très bien pour l'avoir souvent provoquée chez toi lorsque nous étions encore adolescents. Tes yeux brillent de rage et de haine quand tu reprends la parole d'une voix glaciale mais tremblante quand même d'un sentiment que je n'arrive pas à déterminer.

«- C'est pourtant clair, Potter ! Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Pourquoi elle ne te dégoutte pas comme moi je le faisais à chaque fois que je te touchais ? Merlin ! Quand je pense que je t'ai quitté en croyant que tu me retiendrais alors que tu n'attendais que ça ! Que je dégage pour que tu puisses passer pour la malheureuse victime ! »

Tes mots me choquent et je sens la colère grandir dans mon ventre. Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Comment peux-tu prétendre savoir ce que je ressentais lorsque tu m'as abandonné ? Je n'ai jamais souhaité ton départ et je suis sûr que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Comment aurais-je pu vouloir cette séparation alors que je suis incapable de vivre sans toi ? Alors que depuis que tu n'es plus là, le soleil a cessé de se lever pour moi ? Alors que je suis mort le jour où je t'ai vu passer la porte pour ne plus revenir ?

« - Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Qui est parti sans explication ? Qui découchait ? Qui a remplacé l'autre ? Moi, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes et j'ai toujours été fidèle même après ton départ. Tu ne peux sûrement pas en dire autant…Tu me dégouttes avec ta jalousie tellement maladive que tu oses encore me faire une scène après six mois de séparation ! Tu es ridicule, Draco. Et moi, j'ai été pitoyable de continuer à t'aimer malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Tu n'as pas voulu de mon amitié quand je te l'ai proposée et bien, c'est moi maintenant qui ne veux plus te la donner ! »

Je passe devant toi en disant ces derniers mots. Je relève la tête cachant mes larmes et la douleur lancinante de mon âme torturée entre les mots que tu as dits et tes actes. Mais malgré moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder espoir. Serais-tu vraiment parti en pensant que je te retiendrais ? Etait-ce ce que tu attendais de moi ? Est-ce encore possible de se donner une nouvelle chance ? Même si tu as couché avec elle ? Même si je sais que je ne serais jamais ce qu'il te faut ? Même si la douleur finira par revenir entre nous ?

Suis-je assez fou pour t'aimer encore ?

Les larmes glissent depuis longtemps sur mon visage quand j'arrive devant la porte de mon appartement. J'ai laissé Cho à la soirée où elle semblait s'amuser avec Ginny et je suis rentré seul. Je crois que j'ai besoin de cette solitude de toute façon. Besoin du silence pesant qui règne en maître absolu dans ma maison pour me rappeler que tu m'as lâchement abandonné. Pour me souvenir de ces mois que j'ai passés à t'attendre alors que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec cette fille.

Je laisse la tristesse s'insinuer en moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle me poignarde le cœur et l'âme. Jusqu'à avoir la nausée tellement j'ai mal en me rappelant de ce grand lit froid dans lequel je dormais les soirs où tu sortais t'amuser en boîtes de nuit. Je referme la porte plongeant le hall d'entrée dans l'obscurité et je m'avance dans le salon jusqu'à atteindre la baie vitrée devant laquelle je me laisse tomber avant de me mettre à pleurer.

Pleurer sur le temps qui passe. Pleurer sur le temps que nous avons perdu. Pleurer parce que cela fait six mois que tu es parti et que je t'aime toujours aussi fort. Pleurer parce que te revoir m'a fait plus de mal que de bien. Pleurer parce que je t'imagine en train de lui faire l'amour. Pleurer parce que malgré moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser aux mots qui tu as dits ce soir. Pleurer parce que tu as rallumé l'espoir dans mon cœur et que j'ai peur d'être de nouveau déçu.

Soudain, le silence est rompu par la sonnette d'entrée et je sursaute violement ne m'attendant pas à recevoir une visite à cette heure avancée de la nuit. J'hésite entre répondre et laisser sonner jusqu'à ce que mon visiteur imprévu se lasse d'attendre et je finis par opter pour la seconde idée. J'attends donc pendant 10 bonnes minutes, tentant d'ignorer le bruit strident que fait la sonnette toutes les trente secondes.

Brusquement, je me relève essuyant mes larmes pour avoir l'air présentable lorsque j'ouvrirais la porte d'entrée. Je soupire longuement pour retrouver mon calme et j'ouvre le battant de bois poli en essayant vainement de ne pas avoir l'air triste ou complètement dévasté par le fait que j'ai revu mon ex-conjoint. Comme je m'y attendais, Hermione se tient devant moi et je devine qu'elle a transplané jusqu'ici dès l'instant où elle a remarqué que je n'étais plus à la réception.

« - Harry, je… »

Je la fais taire en posant délicatement un doigt sur sa bouche et mes yeux lui disent à quel point j'ai mal sans que mes lèvres n'esquissent le moindre mot pour expliquer mon départ précipité. Peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt pour le revoir ? Je n'étais pas encore prêt à accepter le fait qu'il m'ait oublié et remplacé par cette fille. Et ma meilleure amie comprend tout cela sans que j'aie besoin de lui expliquer.

C'est incroyable la manière avec laquelle nous sommes capable de communiquer sans avoir recours aux mots. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps que les paroles sont superflues entre nous. Je tente de lui faire passer le message que je désire rester seul et elle finit par acquiescer silencieusement. Elle pose un baiser sur ma joue encore humide et elle disparaît dans un tourbillon de couleur alors qu'elle s'empresse de s'engouffrer entre les portes de l'ascenseur. Je referme la porte de mon appartement soufflant longuement pour retrouver mon calme lorsque de nouveau, la sonnette retentit.

Je soupire lourdement, me disant que ma meilleure amie a sûrement oublié de me dire quelque chose. J'ouvre donc la porte sans même accorder un seul regard à mon visiteur et je répète à Hermione de partir et de me laisser tranquille jusqu'à demain. Une voix masculine me répond et je relève brusquement la tête pour plonger mon regard dans un océan gris métallisé. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et je me demande comment je peux te trouver encore beau après tout le mal que tu m'as fait.

« - On doit parler. »

« - Non. »

Je tente de refermer la porte mais tu la bloques avec ton pied et tu me pousses jusqu'à ce que je recule pour te laisser entrer à contrecœur. Tu verrouilles derrière toi et tu me suis silencieusement jusqu'au salon. Je m'installe le plus loin possible de toi et j'essaie de m'empêcher de te dévorer des yeux lorsque tu t'assieds avec élégance dans le fauteuil faisant face au mien. J'endigue du mieux que je peux le désir que je ressens malgré les mois qui ce sont écoulés depuis notre séparation. Pourtant, malgré mes efforts, je ne peux pas dissimuler mes sentiments et tu te rends vite compte de mon regard insistant.

Tu souris ironiquement face à mon attitude et tu te lèves pour venir t'installer à mes côtés. Je me raidis lorsque ta main se pose délicatement sur ma joue droite pour la caresser doucement presque avec amour. Je sais pertinemment que je m'apprête à faire une connerie mais je n'arrive pas m'en inquiéter quand ta bouche trouve la mienne après de trop nombreux mois de séparation. Je t'embrasse tendrement au départ avant de perdre toute contenance quand ta langue plonge entre mes lèvres.

En moins de deux secondes, nous sommes allongés l'un sur l'autre et tu commences à me retirer ma chemise en grognant de contrariété face aux boutons que tu dois défaire avant de pouvoir me retirer ce bout de tissus qui se trouve entre nos deux peaux avides de contact. Je me laisse faire et soudain, mon cœur se serre jusqu'à ce que j'aie les larmes aux yeux. Comme toujours, seul mon corps semble t'intéresser et je sais que je devrais te repousser mais je n'y arrive pas. Je t'aime tellement que je serais près à me contenter de ton désir juste pour te garder à mes côtés.

Avant ton départ, j'avais vainement tenté de retrouver la passion de nos premiers instants mais je m'étais rapidement rendu compte que les sentiments s'étaient essoufflés avec le temps. Tu ne m'aimais plus comme pendant la guerre quand notre relation était secrète et interdite. Nous avions perdu le mode d'emplois du bonheur et il ne me restait plus que tes besoins physiques comme preuves de ton affection. J'avais cru quand me refusant à toi et en te tenant tête, j'aurais fini par provoquer chez toi un sursaut de conscience sur le fait que notre couple était en train de se briser.

Je n'avais pas envisagé que tu me quitterais si je te privais de mon corps. Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait lorsque tu en as eu assez des plaisirs solitaires. Et c'est lorsque tu as franchi le pas de la porte que j'ai compris. Compris que j'aurais du te garder même si ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de sexe. Compris que ma vie venait de s'arrêter puisque tu ne reviendrais plus. Alors, même si je me déteste de faire l'amour avec toi alors que tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne te repousse pas quand tu fais glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes.

Je me contente juste de fermer les yeux et d'écouter ta respiration haletante. Je respire aussi à pleins poumons ton odeur qui m'a tant manquée et je m'étonne de sentir de nouveau contre moi ton corps d'homme. Depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je n'ai eu aucune relation sexuelle et je suis un peu nerveux à l'idée de ne plus savoir comment m'y prendre pour te donner du plaisir.

Mais tu sembles ne pas remarquer que je ne te touche pas, trop occupé que tu es à redécouvrir mon corps avec ta langue et tes mains. Je me hais de prendre du plaisir à sentir tes lèvres me caresser à des endroits que personne d'autres que toi n'a jamais touchés. Tu te déshabilles à ton tour et je suis émerveillé de revoir ton corps parfait et encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Tu t'allonges de nouveau sur moi, écartant mes jambes sans prêter attention aux tremblements qui m'agitent.

Je n'ose pas te dire que j'aimerais que tu me prépares comme tu le faisais lors de nos premières fois quand la pénétration était encore un acte plus désagréable qu'autre chose pour moi. J'ai conscience que si je te laisse me prendre comme ça la douleur sera atroce mais je n'ai pas la force de t'avouer ma fidélité qui me semble tellement ridicule maintenant. Je serre donc les dents discrètement me préparant au mal que tu vas m'infliger sans le savoir puisque tu ne penses qu'à ton propre plaisir.

« - Tu veux que je te prépare un peu ? »

Ta question me prend au dépourvu et je pose un regard vacillant sur toi qui es penché au dessus de moi caressant la peau humide de mes joues. Je prends brutalement conscience que je suis en train de pleurer et que tu interprètes mes larmes comme un signe de peur. Je te réponds timidement que je préférerais être un peu détendu et tu me souris avec ce sourire que tu avais lors de notre première nuit ensemble quand tu m'avais volé mon innocence.

Tu me prépares pendant de longues minutes seulement entrecoupées par mes gémissements de plaisir et je remarque à peine que tu te saisis d'un préservatif. Tu l'enfiles avant de lubrifier ton sexe pour ensuite te glisser de nouveau entre mes jambes que tu relèves jusqu'à tes épaules. Tu me pénètres en plusieurs fois et je me crispe sous l'élancement douloureux que je ressens. Mon corps se réhabitue rapidement à cette sensation étrange d'avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi et tu te mets à bouger cherchant le meilleur angle pour me donner du plaisir.

Tu m'arraches un gémissement rauque lorsque tu touches ma prostate et tu bouges soudain plus rapidement. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps avant d'être terrassé par l'orgasme et tu te laisses tomber lourdement sur moi en soupirant de plaisirs satisfait. Je voudrais te crier de partir parce que, maintenant, j'ai tellement honte de ce que je viens de faire. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour te donner mon corps ? Comment ai-je pu croire que cela changerait quelque chose ? Pourtant, malgré mon ressentiment, je ne dis rien lorsque tu m'enlaces en fermant les yeux. Je finis par m'endormir et je pense à Cho et au spectacle qu'elle aura sous les yeux lorsqu'elle rentrera de la soirée…

**OooooooooO**

Je me réveille sous la caresse d'une main s'égare sur mon corps et il me faut un bon moment avant de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé la veille. Je me redresse brusquement t'arrachant un grognement de frustration lorsque je me dégage de tes bras pour me rhabiller le plus rapidement possible. Je sens ton regard qui pèse lourdement sur mes épaules et j'entends le soupir que tu pousses face à mon comportement que tu dois trouver puéril.

« - Je ne l'aime pas, tu sais. »

Tu dis cette phrase juste au moment où je m'apprête à disparaître dans la cuisine après t'avoir gentiment invité à partir pendant que je me prépare un café pour me réveiller totalement. Je me fige sur place et mes yeux se ferment sous la vague de bonheur qui me traverse à l'idée que tu puisses ne pas être amoureux de cette femme contrairement à ce que prétend la rumeur. Je te fais de nouveau face te demandant silencieusement de t'expliquer davantage.

« - Je l'ai choisie parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je suis incapable d'aimer un autre que toi. J'ai longtemps espéré que tu viendrais me chercher mais tu m'as simplement proposé de rester ami et cela m'a rendu dingue. Comment aurais-je pu être ton ami alors que je ne pouvais même plus te regarder sans avoir envie de pleurer ? »

Mon cœur bat étrangement vite alors que d'une voix tranquille, tu m'avoues les faiblesses de ton cœur et je me surprends à espérer. Oui, j'espère que tout est encore possible entre nous. J'espère que tu comprendras que moi aussi, j'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas pour que l'on puisse se remettre ensemble. Tu quittes le canapé pour te placer devant moi et ta main vient caresser mon visage avec cette tendresse que j'avais oubliée.

« - Hier, j'ai perdu la tête en te voyant avec Chang et j'ai réalisé que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre que tu me reviennes. C'est donc moi qui ai fait le premier pas, vas-tu faire le second ? »

Je suis tellement ému que je ne peux pas répondre avec ma voix alors je me contente de te serrer très fort contre moi. Je laisse mes larmes couler doucement et j'essaie de réaliser que tu viens de me faire une déclaration d'amour et que tu souhaites te remettre avec moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre à ce moment que te dire tout mon amour et combien tu m'as manqué.

Tes bras s'enroulent plus étroitement autour de moi tandis que tu m'écoutes te raconter l'enfer qu'a été mon existence sans toi. Je ne te cache rien. Je te raconte les nuits passées à boire pour t'oublier. Je t'avoue en rougissant de honte que j'ai replongé dans l'anorexie malgré les efforts que tu avais faits pour m'en sortir après la guerre. Je te parle aussi de mon désespoir lorsque j'ai cru que tu refaisais ta vie avec elle alors que moi, j'étais incapable de tirer un trait sur notre histoire.

Tu me consoles pendant un long moment après que ma voix se soit éteinte et tu me répètes inlassablement ces trois mots si beaux quand ils viennent de toi. Je sais que demain sera difficile parce que nous allons devoir réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Nous allons devoir tout reconstruire pierre après pierre et il nous faudra aussi consolider cet amour qui renaît timidement entre nous. Mais je te fais confiance pour la première fois depuis près d'un an. Je te fais confiance parce que j'ai compris que tu m'aimais toujours autant qu'au premier jour.

Et moi aussi, je t'aime.

**OooooooooO**

Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis notre réconciliation et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Bien sûr, il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver notre ancienne complicité et notre intimité que je croyais détruite par le fait que tu avais eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres personnes que moi. Il a fallu du temps aussi pour que mes amis te pardonnent d'être parti un beau matin sans m'expliquer ton geste. Il leur a fallu encore plus de temps pour qu'ils t'acceptent parce qu'ils avaient finalement compris qu'ils étaient en partie responsable de notre séparation.

La seule chose qui se soit faite rapidement, ce sont les histoires abracadabrantes que la presse a écrites sur nous depuis notre réconciliation. Aujourd'hui, je lis les journaux en me moquant de ces rumeurs ridicules qui plaisent tant à la population. Je suis toujours aussi célèbre et notre couple est encore amplement critiqué même si quelque chose a définitivement changé. Leurs attaques ne m'atteignent plus et je suis comblé de te voir défendre notre amour avec passion et rage face à ces journalistes qui croient connaître mieux que nous l'histoire de notre couple.

Et puis, il y a de cela quatre mois, tu m'as demandé ma main comme je l'avais fait il y a fort longtemps. A l'époque, tu avais refusé en disant que les homosexuels ne se mariaient pas dans le monde magique. Et lorsque tu t'es agenouillé devant moi pour me demander de partager ta vie pour le restant de mes jours, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser de joie et de bonheur. Je jette un dernier regard à ma tenue avant de soupirer pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. J'entends dehors les cris hystériques de la foule qui est venue assister à notre union et je serre un peu plus fort la main d'Hermione qui se tient à côté de moi.

Elle me sourit me charriant gentiment sur ma nervosité plus qu'apparente. Je prends une nouvelle inspiration et j'ouvre la porte qui me conduira jusqu'à l'autel installé sur une estrade. Des milliers de personnes se pressent le long des barrières qui délimitent l'allée centrale que je dois traverser avant de monter sur le podium. Je sens soudain une peur panique m'envahir et je lève rapidement les yeux pour te regarder. Tu es vêtu de noir et tu m'attends patiemment à côté du marieur et mon cœur se gonfle d'amour et de fierté en te voyant.

Je salue distraitement quelques personnes et je m'arrête plus particulièrement à la hauteur de Helena Delacroix. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait assister à notre mariage surtout que c'est à cause de moi que tu as rompu avec elle. Tu l'as quittée immédiatement après m'avoir fait ta déclaration et je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle depuis votre séparation. Je la regarde pendant un long moment avant qu'elle n'esquisse finalement un sourire triste qui remue quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Je crois qu'elle était sincèrement amoureuse de toi et je suis plus que surpris lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi.

« - J'ai toujours su qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je savais très bien qu'il vous recherchait en moi. Promettez-moi une seule chose, Monsieur Potter. Promettez-moi de le rendre heureux parce qu'il mérite vraiment le bonheur. »

Délicatement, je me saisis de ses mains que je serre pour lui montrer le bonheur qu'elle me fait en me donnant sa bénédiction. Et je lui promets de te rendre heureux aude-là des mots. Je lui promets de te chérir jusqu'à la mort dans la joie comme dans le malheur. Je lui promets aussi de t'aimer à sa place et je lui jure de ne plus jamais laisser personne s'interposer entre nous. Je sais très bien que toute la ville en parle justement de ce mariage et de cet amour encore jugé contre nature mais les mentalités sont en train de changer. Bientôt, d'autres couples non conventionnels suivront nos traces en s'unissant légalement.

Oui, toute la ville en parle mais pour la première fois, cela m'indiffère totalement…

**OooooooooO**

**Euh…Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce one-shot. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite parce qu'il lui manque quelque chose pour être bien mais comme cela fait des mois que je cherche son défaut sans le trouver, je le publie finalement comme ca. J'espère que l'histoire vous a quand même plu et j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience et vos commentaires sont plus que les bienvenus afin de peut-être améliorer quelque peu mon texte. Alors, donnez-moi votre avis SVP !**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
